


Alone

by JayDee (BarelyExistent)



Category: Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Gen, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12662025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarelyExistent/pseuds/JayDee
Summary: Wilford was the last one left.The others faded years ago, but he wasn't quite sure how many. Not much point in keeping track of time when there's nothing to live for. Nothing to look forward to. Nothing.But maybe there is.





	Alone

Wilford was the last one left.

 

The others faded years ago, but he wasn't quite sure how many. Not much point in keeping track of time when there's nothing to live for. Nothing to look forward to. Nothing.

 

Mark kept his promise, he kept the channel up after he stopped making videos. That alone kept Wilford and the others around for a while. The fans still cared, after all. 

 

But slowly, they started to lose interest. The weakest were the first to go, those who were only in one or two videos. Yandere, Bop, Bim, Ed, the Silver Shepard, they faded quickly. The Host lasted a bit longer, due mainly to the scope of his powers, but not by much, maybe a month longer than the other five. Dr. Iplier was next, and he spend his last moments bustling around the clinic, trying to cure himself. King, the Jims, the Googles, Bing, they were next. Soon, only Wilford and Dark remained, and then it was just Wilford. 

 

The channel icon, Mark's face with a pink mustache, Wilford’s face, was seen whenever someone scrolled through their subscription list. That was just barely enough to keep him alive. He was more of a ghost, really, barely corporeal and hardly visible unless he concentrated.

 

He never did anything anymore. He stopped trying to air Warfstache TV after Bim faded. He stopped leaving his room after Dark faded. There was nothing for him anymore, he was doomed to a lifetime of solitude that wouldn't end until the last of Mark's subscribers was gone and there was no one left to see his face.

 

It was unbearable.

 

He hated every second of this miserable life.

 

Silent.

 

Alone.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, you remember this dude?”

 

“Oh yeah, we used to spend hours watching his stuff.”

 

* * *

 

Someone was watching Mark's videos.

 

Someone was watching his interviews. For the first time in ages, he felt the power of having an audience, even if it was only one or two people reminiscing.

 

He left his room for the first time since Dark faded, praying to whatever was listening that they would watch the other egos videos, too. 

 

He looked in each room as he walked down the hall, hoping beyond hope to see someone inside. He checked the Google's room first, knowing that “Google Gets an Upgrade” was at the top of the live action playlist.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, is that Markiplier?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“Shit, I haven’t watched him in years, mind if I join?”

 

* * *

 

“Googs?” His voice cracked from disuse. “Googs, you in here?”

 

Nothing.

 

He checked room after room, still feeling the power of having active viewers. They were still watching.

 

Every room was empty. His voice echoed uncomfortably through each one. He started to lose hope. Obviously one or two viewers wouldn’t bring the others back, and while he had realized that as he walked through the hall, he just couldn’t keep himself from checking for the others. 

 

* * *

 

“Oh hey, check out this series, it’s one of my faves.”

 

“ _ ‘A Date with Markiplier’ _ ?”

 

“Yeah, take the horror movie route.”

 

* * *

 

He finally reached Dark’s office at the opposite end of the hallway, and opened the door with trepidation. He probably wouldn’t be here either, no one else was.

 

* * *

 

“Holy shit, hot demon dude.”

 

“Dark was always my favourite uh, what were they called? Egos? Yeah. He was my favourite.”

 

“Any more vids of him?”

 

“Hell yeah.”

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as he opened the door, his ears started ringing.

 

“Dark?”

 

* * *

 

**Nerd Lord posted a link in the group chat**

 

**Nerd Lord: hey guys watch this**

 

**Fucko: sweet**

 

**That Damn Kid: oh hey i remember this dude**

 

**Hot Diggity: fuckin nostalgia trip**

 

**Hot Diggity: imma binge this channel now fuk u**

 

**Fucko: yno wat same**

 

**That Damn Kid: yeah me too**

 

* * *

 

“Daaaark?”

 

The ringing got louder. Granted, it was still faint, but it was increasing in volume, bit by bit.

 

Wilford walked into the room slowly, not really believing the ringing was Dark. Why would it be? He was probably hallucinating.

 

Then he heard him.

 

“Wilford?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry my dudes
> 
> I had inspiration and I used it for evil


End file.
